The embodiments herein relate generally to recycling systems, and more particularly, to a rechargeable recycling, manufacturing, scanning, internet-of-things system and process facilitated by artificial intelligence and powered by renewable, standard, and/or recaptured energy systems.
The Earth has limited and unlimited raw resources, which are being exponentially depleted by an exponentially increasing human population, who buys products made out of these raw resources. The products made by these resources have a very short, useful life and thus, are contributing to an exponential increase in the amount of pollution, including, but not limited to, meltable pollution, also known as recyclables. As waste management is expensive and as recyclables are mostly not being recycled, the recyclables are causing environmental degradation, filling up the world's landfills, dumps, and waterways, threatening the health of life on Earth. Increased automation and the internet have resulted in massive unemployment and underemployment, which further increases armed conflict and crime for access to the resources required to survive and grow. Long supply chains, each of which requires a margin to be profitable, significantly increases the cost of products to consumers, who then save less and borrow more, which harms the economy.
Manufacturing new products requires expensive building materials, systems, and advanced knowledge, skills, and tools to convert materials into a new product. While 3D printing (“3DP”), injection molding/die-casting/other casting (“IM”), painting/dyeing (“coloring”), and/or 2D/3D and thermal scanning (“scanning”) are traditionally additive processes, and CNC machining (“CNC”) and is traditionally a subtractive process—3DP, IM, and/or scanning also wholly rely on subtractive processes like, but not limited to, tool head removing, software slicing, mono/poly-chrome and topographical contrasting, pixelating, compartmentalizing, and/or casting, not traditionally taught, just as CNC and recycling also rely on additive processes, like but not to software compilation, software updates, building material compilation, tool head replacement, and accumulative sorting, in a manner not traditionally taught, such that respectively and/or collectively these processes more often than not have both additive and subtractive processes, not traditionally taught, and leveraged in this invention.
All are useful in manufacturing, and many 3DP, IM, and CNC patents for systems and software have expired and/or have been made available for public use, allowing for their respective and/or collective use in new ways, yet 3DP, IM, and CNC typically consume costly one-time use material(s), which in the aggregate(s) can contribute to environmental pollution, and the over-consumption of new resources, building materials, or components thereof.
As can be seen there is a need for a novice-friendly decision-based input-output system facilitated by interactive software and hardware that communicates with users in a more natural visual and verbal manner, collectively known here as artificial intelligence, that can teach and provide either or both additive and subtractive processes, useful in manufacturing and product designing, while aiding in reducing environmental pollution, and reducing the consumption of non-renewable energy and new building materials or components thereof, by recycling and reusing many, most, if not all, meltable and/or recyclable materials to make new products for novice users, and using renewable energy and recaptured energy technologies, storable in rechargeable batteries to do the same.
Because different users have different consumption and manufacturing needs, most with little background, skills, knowledge, and experience in recycling, manufacturing, and product design processes, there is need for a scalable system that can assist novice users in how to control these processes to more readily produce items of their choosing. There is also a need for rechargeable systems described herein, which can be powered by renewable and/or standard energy sources, and/or use energy recapturing technologies, so that power consumption contributes as little as possible to additional resource consumption and environmental pollution, while allowing users more flexibility as to the environments where and how they can use this system, some mobile, fixed, outside, inside, remote, direct, and some on and off the Earth.